


Day 2 a letter for Santa

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Sam is a good Dad/Uncle., Sam plays Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Jack writes a letter to Santa.He wasn't expecting much.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sat at a table in the library, different colored pens scattered around his letter. He knew most people didn't think Santa was real, but Jack didn't care. He was gonna do this anyway!

Sam walked in and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "hey man, what do you have going on here?" He'd ask curiously and look over the items on the desk, figuring it out as he asked. "Oh!"

Jack looked up and gave a bright smile, "I'm writing a letter to Santa. Do you think you could mail it for me later?" He'd ask and go back to work. From the looks of it Jack had quite a letter going, not just some list of wants.

Sam smiled and nodded, "sure thing. I like how creative you're being with it, all the different colors and the little drawings." He wasn't actually gonna send it, but Sam got an idea about playing Santa and answering the letter.

"Do you think he'll like it? It's my first letter so.. I wanted it to be kind of special." Jack said with worry creasing his brow."

Sam chuckled softly and gave his shoulder a pat. "I think he'll love it. Maybe even frame and hang it on a wall." Jack practically beamed with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam got Jack's letter and set off. He wasn't gonna mail it but he needed it to actually seem like he did, so he took the opportunity to go on a supply run for the up coming holiday. Still in the parking lot Sam opened and read over Jack's letter.

"Dear Santa Claus,  
Or do you prefer Saint Nicholas?  
I hope you're doing well, it must be tiring going from one house to another all over the place in one night. Are you an angel, or something else? It doesn't really matter though.  
I'm suppose to give you a list of things I want so, here goes:  
For myself, i don't really want much. I would like a light saber. It doesn't have to be a real one! But I really like Star Wars. 

The rest of my family probably won't write to you, so I'm gonna do it on their behalf:

For Dean: a really cool and useful knife and silly socks! He likes the ones with funny things on them.

For Sam: I'm not sure what he would want or need. Maybe a new laptop? His is kinda old now.

For Castiel: a big, soft sweater, with bees on it maybe! 

Don't worry if you can't get around to these things, I know you're a very busy man. I hope your holiday's awesome!  
Sincerely, Jack Kline."

Sam smiled through the whole time reading, this was just one of the things that reminded him how glad he is that they adopted him into the family, rather than labeling him a monster. There was nothing monster about the boy. His kindness, sincerity, and innocence are things their little group really needed to keep them human.  



	3. Chapter 3

Sam somehow managed to sneak back into the bunker with his box and bags all piled in his arms. He set about hiding some things in his room before heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
Dean was a little bit weirded out at Sam, he was acting so cheery, he didn't usually care for Christmas. "What's got your head in the clouds?" He'd ask and lean on the counter.

Sam smiled and leaned to look out the door, make sure the coast was clear, "Jack wrote a letter to Santa."

Dean quirked a brow, "ok.. And?"

"And I'm gonna write him a letter back. From Santa. Man, I gotta let you read it later. I swear it's the cutest thing." Sam spoke as he organized the groceries on the shelves.

Dean snorted, "pass. Shouldn't he, I dunno, know the truth about Santa? I get he's actually super young, but he don't look it."

Sam gave Dean a flat look, "let him have this Dean. It's his first Christmas."

Dean rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, I know, go be Santa. Ho Ho Ho and crap." Deans said with a smirk as he raised his mug for a sip. He had to give Sam a hard time sometimes, but he was happy that his brother was feeling christmas this year.

Sam chuckled as he headed out of the kitchen, finished with his job, "if I'm Santa right now, that makes you the grinch." He knew his brother was excited for Christmas, he was just being contrary.  
Sam got settled at his desk with pen and paper. He'd decided to go legit with this so he had searched through all of the scrolls to find an empty one. Tested it, just in case. He also found a quill pen. This was gonna be fun. He'd stay up almost all night, and because of that, Sam knew he'd look terrible, but didn't much care. He'd look over his letter oncee again, reading it over to be sure he got everything right.

"Dear Jack Kline,  
Of course just Santa will do, call me what you like most. I'm doing wonderful my boy! Work is tiring yes, but the result is so very much worth it. I am something else but, just like you said, it doesn't matter. What we are doesn't define us, does it Jack?  
Your family sounds like an interesting bunch with that list you made for them!  
Don't you worry a bit about my being busy now, this is my calling after all!  
Have a wonderful Christmas,  
Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas"

Sam nodded and placed the letter in an envelope. He'd found a nice wax seal that seemed fitting and used that to seal it shut. He'd sign it with a flourish and hide the envelope until tomorrow.  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sam left for the post office. This way he wouldn't really be lying about where he's going and he could check the mail, a task that was long overdue. When he returned he'd got to Jack's room and give a knock, "hey, Jack! I went to the post office, I got a letter for you!"

Jack sat up out of bed and darted for the door, opening it up quickly, "a letter, for me? That's really fast! Oh wow, even sealed with wax, this is so cool." He left his door open and went to sit at his desk to open the envelope. 

Sam was tempted to put glitter in there, but decided that'd just be evil. Instead, along with the letter, out came a full sized candy cane. Jack set that aside as he read the letter, and read it, and read it again.

"This is so awesome." Jack said in an awed tone.

"Yeah it is. We should make him a lot of cookies to put out for him on Christmas Eve." Sam said, encouraging Jack, happy to see his excitement, and knowing Dean would be more than happy to play Santa when to comes to eating the cookies.

"Oh! Yes. That's a perfect idea. I need to learn to make cookies. I can't wait for Christmas!"  



End file.
